The Dragoon Spirit Quest
by Sandyfan
Summary: alot of strange things are starting to happen to the ham hams after bijou has a strange dream and a new ham girl warns her of a dark force that is coming will this new ham girl be able to help Bijou defeat this dark force read it to find out? sorry for th


........................................................................................................................................ This is my first fanfic Ive posted up here so I hope everyone enjoys reading it the hole story will be 12 chapters long I will add a new chapter on every month now on with the story. ........................................................................................................................................  
  
chapter 1:bijou's mysterious dream   
  
It was as If it was a dream Hamtaro and Bijou were holding hands while sitting on a sparkling beach with a beautiful view of the ocean. The other day Bijou had asked him to come with her to the beach because she had something to tell him. He agree to meet her there.   
  
"What was it she wants to tell me" He thought to himself, but couldn't come up with any answers.   
  
"Hamtaro I have something to tell you " ,Bijou said as her eyes were sparkling.   
  
"I love you". As she was hoping for the response she had been dreaming of,  
  
Hamtaro was too shocked for words. Before he could reply, she kissed him. With her eyes closed she heard him say,   
  
"I love you too Bijou ,but I've been too shy to say anything".   
  
Her eye's filled with tears of joy as they sat together on the sand, paw in paw and watching the sunset.Suddenly a mysterious darkness appeared under them and what was once a dream turned into a raging nightmare and Hamtaro was being pulled into it.   
  
"Hamtaro", Bijou shouted as she leaped out after him, she caught his paw and was trying to pull him out as hard as she could.  
  
"Bijou no! Stay back or you'll be sucked in too", Hamtaro shouted  
  
as the darkness got bigger and bigger by the minute. Suddenly the ground collapsed from under her and she was almost got sucked into the it as well when somebody pulled her out.  
  
"Don't worry i got you", the voice said.   
  
As Bijou was being pulled to safety she quickly looked back but Hamtaro was gone and the darkness had turned into a black hole and its power was increasing by the minute. Just then the mysterious figure used a blue stone that started to glow a bright blue color light which destroyed the darkness.  
  
"No Hamtaro". As she sat on the ground in tears, "Who are you", Bijou demanded to know.  
  
Suddenly a girl hamster appeared out of the shadows; her fur was as blue as the ocean with pure white stripes and a yellow ribbon on her tail.  
  
She replied, "This is no ordinary dream; there is a dark force after you and Hamtaro and it will not stop until it has destroyed both of you".   
  
"how did she know our names?" Bijou thought with a confused look on her face.  
  
"How do you know are names?", she asked.   
  
The girl hamster simply smiled and replied, "You will find out soon enough who I am. But until then remember the name Sapphire". Then the blue light appeared again. Bijou sat up in a cold sweat and saw that she was in her cage   
  
"was that real?", she thought to herself as she walked over to the window.   
  
It was early morning so she quickly washed her face with some water and tied her fur pigtails with some blue ribbons. Then a shadow appeared from the window; she looked up and seen it was hamtaro. She quickly jumped out of her cage and walked up to the window ledge.  
  
"Bonjour Hamtaro; what are you doing here?", she asked.  
  
Hamtaro replied with a smile "I didnt see you at the clubhouse so me and Sandy decided to come see if you were all right".   
  
"Hey Hamtaro, Bijou are you like ready to leave yet?", Sandy asked as she waited in in the tree.   
  
Hamtaro looked at Bijou, "Are you ready?", he asked as he held out his paw.  
  
"Let us go to the clubhouse". As her paw met his  
  
"Now we are on are way", she thought. along the way Sandy noticed Bijou wasn't acting like her normal cheerful self.  
  
"So why are you so quiet Bijou?", Sandy asked as they walked together.  
  
"I had a strange dream last night", Bijou replied.  
  
"What kind of dream?", Sandy asked with a conserned look on her face. Just then Hamtaro's voice broke up their conversation.  
  
"Hey are you two coming or what?", Hamtaro asked as he was already at the clubhouse entrance way ahead of them.  
  
"Will be there in a second Hamtaro", Sandy replied.   
  
Then Bijou looked up. "I will tell you about the dream when we're inside the clubhouse", she said as they reached the entrance to the clubhouse and walked in...... ```````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````` sandyfan: Ok and that ends chapter one I hope I get some good reviews but i wouldnt mind some bad ones either because there's always room for improvement^_^   
  
Coming soon Chapter 2 The mysteriouse ham girl sapphire 


End file.
